Her Monster
by AnonymousScream
Summary: Mykie, her brother and their friend thought they'd be able to relax before returning to service after Dan surprises his friends to a cruise and two day stopover on the beautiful Rook Island, only it didn't go to plan and now it's a matter of life and death but the question is what will they do to survive?


**Prologue**

Watching as men and women she once called brother or sister fall to the sand where they once stood colouring it red with their blood, falling to her knees she pulled the first aid kit from her pack opening it she pulled out the gauze and placed it on the gunshot wound pushed down to slow the bleeding she placed her pistol on the young man's chest.

"So what's your name handsome?" She spoke calmly to the young man.

"Mike, what's yours?" He answered he knew she was keeping him awake and talking long enough until the medics got to their position.

"You'll laugh but my name is also Myke, well Myke to my friends and Mykie or Mychal to everyone else" Mykie looked over at Mike who was fighting back laughter, she just smiled as he began laughing.

Mike and Mykie spoke for hours until the medics finally reached their position, by the time they had reached their position Mykie had changed her position from kneeling beside Mike to straddling his lap, Mykie had emptied two clips and was on her third as a male walked over to them.

"Found yourself a boyfriend huh Myke?"

"Go fuck yourself Nate, Mike this asshole here is my brother Nathaniel"

Mykie grabbed her pistol from Mike's chest and aimed it towards someone running towards them in the distance, Nate took aim too, Mykie knowing since Nate could make the distances a lot better then she could, she let him have the kill.

"What happened to you Mykie, you were with us one second then you were gone"

"I had different orders, if you were at the briefing you would have known"

Once the first medic reached the three of them Mykie moved from straddling Mike to kneeling beside him once again, the medic slowly removed the gauze to look at the wound before placing a clean gauze over the wound, Mykie holster her pistol as Mike grabbed her hand, he was afraid he was hiding it the best he could but Mykie saw through his bravado, she just smiled and held his hand, nodding as to answer the question he didn't want to ask out loud.

"Hey Nate, could you take my bag back to base with you? I'm going to return with Mike" Mykie grabbed her sniper rifle and pulled it closer as Nate nodded grabbing her bag.

 _ **Three years later**_

Laying on the sand soaking up the sun the six of them were in their own little paradise listening to the waves crush against the shore.

"What the fuck, Mykie his gone you need to stop thinking of him" she sat up before standing up stretching she began making her way towards the water.

"Stop!" The first man shouted at her.

Mykie turned to see the six men standing behind her, she roll her eyes as they all checked her out, it was like they've never seen a half naked woman before.

"Can I help you's with anything?" Mykie asked the men.

"Yeah you can come back up here away from the water" the first man spoke again.

"You's aren't going to try anything are you's?" Mykie slowly walked towards the men.

"We're not going to do anything, we just need you to wait with us until our boss gets here" the first man spoke again, Mykie guessed this guy was in charge.

"Well if that's all, we should at least play nice, so could you please lower your guns before my brother and my friends wake up" Mykie nodded towards the five sleeping people "unlike me, those five are the kind to shoot first ask questions later"

"Lower your guns" the first man spoke again.

"You's want a drink? We have beer or water" Mykie walked over to the esky and grabbed six beers and held them out to the men.

All six men took a beer each popping the lid off they all stood around talking, Mykie sat on the esky drinking a bottle of water.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Nate woke up and looked at the six men laying on the beach drunk, he walked over to Mikey.

"Who are they?" Nate asked as he looked at his sister.

"I have no idea but we should go" Mykie suggested and Nate nodded in agreement.

Nate woke the others who were confused by the six drunk men on the beach not far from them, Mykie kept her eyes on the six men as they began to stir getting up Mykie walked over to the men grabbed the six AK-47's they carried, she then returned to her group giving them a gun each.

Mykie grit her teeth as she felt a burning feeling in her right shoulder, she turned to see that one of the men had regained consciousness and had his gun aimed at her, she aimed the AK-47 at him and shot him point blank in the head, the others followed her actions with the remaining five.

"Let's get back to the ship, before their friends come and join the party" Nate ripped a strip from his shirt and tied it around Mykie's shoulder as he spoke.

Before they could move a sea of men in red ran down onto the beach.

"Nate?" Mykie turned her head to look at her brother.

"What Mykie" he sounds annoyed.

"You might wanna look up" Mykie wasn't to happy with his tone of voice.

"Shit" Nate stood in front of Mykie "when I say run, you and the girls run"

Mykie gove her gun to her brother and both of the girls follow her actions giving their guns to the other two guys. Mykie and the girls began backing away slowly as Nate and his two friends made a three man wall in front of Mykie and her two friends.

"Girls, RUN!" Nate shouted as the three guys begun shooting.

Mykie did what she was told losing track of the girls as they ran into the forest she ran down the beach to where the cruise ship was it would have been a good 10 minute swim, without thinking of her bleeding shoulder she ran into the water and swam out to the ship. Once on board she quickly dried off and got changed into black skinny jeans, a red tank top and combat boots, grabbing the Z93 sniper that Nate and the guys brought she took it to the front of the ship and set it up after six years in the Army she knew how to handle it, she looked through the scope only to see that the guys have been captured and Nate was bleeding badly.

 _Holy shit Nate what have you done?_ She thought out loud to herself. 

Just then a man with a mohawk walked out of the jungle with the two girls and onto the beach, he was pretty attractive what was she thinking he was probably going to kill her brother and their friends and she thinks his attractive?

 _ **Back On The Beach**_

"Where is the other girl? The one in the black and red bikini?!" The one with the mohawk asked both his men and his newly captured prisoners.

"I don't know, I don't see anyone in a black and red bikini, maybe you were seeing things" Clair said the six of them were all in the army that's where they all met, so she wasn't afraid of this mad man.

He laughs "Ooh I like this one, you like your friend here chica?"

Maddie smirked "Come find out"

Nate and the boys chuckled softly, only the have guns aimed at them, which only made them burst into laughter, the man with the mohawk turned his gaze from the girls to the guys.

"What is so funny? Did we miss a joke?" He asked annoyed.

Nate stops laughing and looks him dead in the eye "you may be use to people being scared of you but you won't find that here"

"Well maybe you can tell me where the third chica has disappeared to?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"I could, but then why would I? So you and your band of misfits can rape her like yous are probably going to do with those two?" Nate replied with a rises eyebrow.

Maddie looked over at Nate "Shut up man"

Sam finally speaks "We'll die before you can touch her"

The mohawk guy grabs a megaphone "that's my plan" he places the megaphone to his mouth "Hey chica, I don't care where you are, I will find you, if I have to look for you, your friends here will die slowly!"

Nate looks over at Sam and Dan they both shake their heads.

Dan whispered "don't do it man, she needs her brother, you're all she has left" With that Nate hung his head knowing Dan was right.

 _ **Back On The Cruise Ship**_

Mykie watched everything on the beach play out she had already killed six men who had came close to finding her. After hearing what mohawk guy said she considered shooting him but she knew that was a sure fire way to get her brother and the rest of them killed. After thinking long and hard she hid the sniper before returning to the front of the ship, sitting down with a first aid kit she untied the strip of shirt, cleaning the gsw properly she bandaged her shoulder.

"Take them to camp, she'll come to us" The mohawk man spoke, his man took the five prisoners to the camp.

Mykie waited until nightfall before diving into the water below and swam back to the shore after her 10 minute swim she was back on the beach she picked up one of the guns that laid on the sand as she made her way into the forest, she used her tracking skills to follow the tracks that were left by 'Mohawk guy' and his merry band of misfits, coming across the camp, Mykie shot out the huge spotlights, sneaking into the camp she hid as a group of men went to investigate what happened, Mykie searched the camp for her brother and their friends. Mykie came across a small stone hut guarded by two men, Mykie took a small rock and threw it they both left the door to investigate the sounds, Mykie then snuck into the room.

"Nate? Sam? Dan? Clair? Maddie?" Mykie was whispering but shouting at the same time.

"You're even more gorgeous up close" the mans voice come from the shadows Mykie turned towards the voices direction aiming the gun "You shot me you won't see your friends again" the man said, his voice was calm.

Mykie had no choice she popped the mag and dropped the gun, sighing heavily in defeat.

"Up and out the door you came through" The voice instructed.

Myke done what she was told she walked out of the door only to be met with at least twenty guns pointed at her, as the owner of the voice exited the stone hut behind her the guns were lowered, Mykie turned her head to see who it was she rolled her eyes as she saw 'Mohawk guy'.

"Bring the others" he ordered his men within a matter of seconds Nate and the other were brought to Mykie and 'Mohawk guy'.

"Well now we're all here time for introductions, my name is Vaas, and yous are?" Vaas looked at the man to his right "You wanna tie her up dickhead?"

He looked to be about 20, 21 at the oldest, he walked over with some rope.

"Hands behind your back please"

Mykie simply done as she was told, within a matter of seconds her hands were tied behind her back, she was then pushed to her knees in front of Nate. Vaas looked over his prisoners, looking each of them in the eyes.

"Is no one going to answer me? Fine, get the bleeder up"

Two man picked Nate up and held him, Vaas then walked over and stood beside Mykiepulling his pistol out he aimed it at Nate.

"Adios Amigo"

Moments before pulling the trigger Mykie bumped him cause him to shoot his own man. Mykie quickly rose to her feet and ran toward the jungle Vaas turn and shot without thinking, hitting Mykie in the side just above her hip.

"Shit! You three with me the rest of you take them back to the cages!"

Vaas then took off running with three men following him, it wasn't long until they found the rope that had tied Mykie's hands behind her back.

"Chica, where are you?!" Vaas' voice was laced with anger and frustration.

"The name is Mykie, not chica"

Mykie was trained to be a ghost on the battlefield, this may not have been the battlefield she was use to but she was treating it like it.

"Mykie huh? Where are you Mykie?"

"Behind you Vaas"

Mykie had taken out two of the men with her knife she had hidden in the back of her jeans. Vaas and the remaining man turned slowly to see Mykie standing behind them covered in blood with her knife in one hand and a head in the other hand.

"Your men are piss weak, I've seen dying men with more fight left in them"

Vaas laughs as the last guy hunched over throwing up"I see what you mean" without hesitation Vaas killed the guy throwing up "tell me what you want"

"I want you to let my brother and our friends go"

"What do I get in return?"

Mykie swallowed hard as she whispered "Me, you'll get me"

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you" Vaas put his hand behind his ear as if to say speak up.

"Me, you'll get me!" Mykie dropped to head and her knife.

Vaas walked over to her "You got a deal chica"

Mykie fell to her knees, Vaas hits her with the butt of his pistol knocking her out, Mykie came too a couple of hours later, she blinked as she felt the sun on her face.

"Ah fuck, what the fuck happened?" Mykie asked dazed.

"I knock you out, couldn't be too safe" Vaas answered.

Mykie sat up slowly as she regained her vision "Where is my brother and my friends?" Mykie asked as she looked at Vaas.

"On their way back to the cruise ship, now why don't you wave goodbye?" Vaas smirked as he nodded towards the sea.

Mykie looked out to see several bodies in the water, some were Vaas' dead men and the rest were Nate, Sam, Dan and the girls.

"No! You fucking bastard!"

Maddie screamed as a shark came up bit her in half, Mykie felt tears welling up, she ran out into the water about to dive in to swim out as Vaas wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back to the shore. Once back on the beach Mykie was a mess. Nate then screamed out in pain as a shark tore an arm off, the sea was full of sharks it had became a feeding frenzy.

"NATE!" Mykie threw Vaas over her shoulder as she ran out towards the water again,Vaas got up and tackled her to the sand.

"Shh, you don't want to miss the show"

"Get off me! I have to save him, his the only family I have left" the tears running down Mykie's cheek had washed away a small line of the blood the stained her cheeks.

Vaas' hold onher loosened Mykie wriggled free and got to her feet, running towards one of Vaas' men she grabbed his AK-47, pistol and knife, placing the knife in her boot and the pistol in her back pocket of her jeans she walked into the water shooting at the sharks,  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mykie threw the AK to the side as it ran out of bullets she then took the pistol from her back pocket she began shooting the water once again, once the pistol was out of bullets she took the knife from her boot and swam out to Nate. She reached Nate  
before the shark could attack again, she hooked her left arm under Nate's and began swimming back towards the shore. Once on shore Mykie dragged Nate away from the water, removing her shirt she wrapped it around Nate's arm stump she then looked  
at Vaas.

"Belt, give it to me" Mykie wasn't asking she was ordering.

Vaas removed his belt and handed it to her, Mykie used her knee to hold Nate's arm up, she then tied the belt around his arm tight slowing the bleeding.

"Nate?" Mykie looked down at Nate who was bearly conscience.

"Hey sis" Nate voice was weak.

"Looks like I'm saving your ass yet again" Mykie teased.

"Makes up for all the times I saved yours" Nate laughed.

"We gotta get moving, on your feet soldier" Mykie helped Nate to his feet, draping his right arm around her neck.


End file.
